IkkiKazu drabbles
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: Another drabble up!
1. Kiss

"… Well, that was awkward." Kazu said, unable to look Ikki in the eyes.

"…Yeah… it was… uh… awkward alright." Ikki agreed, scratching the back of his head.

Kazu grinned sheepishly and turned his head to look out at the city. "Could have done better."

Ikki grunted, and looked out as well. This was one of his favorite spots, and he had brought Kazu up here for the first time today. He'd never brought anyone to this…hideout of his before.

But then again, the fast blonde was special, everyone knew it. Well, everyone but Kazu himself.

Ikki looked at Kazu out of the corner of his eye, taking note of the beanie, the blonde hair that was poking out, and those blue eyes.

Kazu shifted, and then noticed Ikki looking at him. He shifted again, this time uncomfortably and opened his mouth to speak.

Ikki chose that moment to lean forward and kiss him.

When he leaned back, Kazu was almost panting, and licking his lips.

He managed to say, "Well… that one was less awkward."

3 Ryouko


	2. Yeah

"Yeah…. I'm gay."

Emiri could not believe the words that were coming from her idol's mouth.

"This… It's not true…you're joking right?!?"

"NOPE!" Ikki bounded into the almost empty classroom, and wrapped his arm around Kazu's neck.

"We're lovers!" He proudly pronounced with a grin.

"Ikki!" Kazu snapped and shoved the crow off of him. "Emiri, uh..."

But it was too late, Emiri turned and fled, running with her head down. Kazu tried to follow, but by the time he got to the door she was already out of sight.

He turned to glare at Ikki, who was doing his best to look apologetic, and failing.

"Uh… I'm not getting any tonight am I?"

"You're not getting any for a month if you don't apologize!

* * *

The next day at school.

Yayoi was watching Emiri, trying to determine the best way to talk to her about what had happened last night. As far as she could tell, Emiri looked normal, and was acting as there was nothing wrong.

Yayoi got up from he desk when she noticed Emiri getting up. As she got to her friend's desk, something fell out of Emiri's bag. Yayoi reached down to pick it up before Emiri could. It was a volume of manga.

Emiri yelled at Yayoi not to flip it over, but it was too late. She turned the book over to read the cover.

Gravitation.

Yayoi looked at Emiri speechless, and noticed that there was a video camera in her bag. Emiri snatched the volume, and ran off. At the doorway she turned and grinned at Yayoi.

"Clue them in, and I'll get angry!"

* * *

-Kyouzamashi Ryouko

**AN** For those who don't know, Gravitation is a popular yaoi series. Now, know that Emiri is a yaoi fan, guess what the camera is for. ;D

**Crimson Vixen**- I live to please you. Yes, there is more to come!

**Emi Sue**- This one is for you!


	3. Lost

"Well, I think that you've gotten us good and lost."

"Well, I think that you're a general all-around asshole, so now we're even."

"You know what Kazu? You can drop dead." Ikki snapped at the blonde next to him.

Said blonde tried to look offended, but failed as he walked headfirst into a spider web. His sputtering lead him unable to give a retort.

Once he got rid of the spider web, he resorted to walking next to Ikki silently again. The silence lasted all of 3 minutes. Ikki was the one who started speaking again.

"Why did we even have to go on this stupid class trip anyways? This is really stupid."

Kazu sighed, and said a quick prayer, _Why gods did I fall in love with an idiot?!? Why?_

Slowly he said,

"I wouldn't even have gone if you hadn't insisted; Come on, it'll be fun, 20 students and two teacher, we can have a lot of funnn Kazu If it wasn't for you pestering, I wouldn't be here! Might I add I am not having funnn" Kazu snapped, mocking Ikki.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I didn't mean to get lost looking for firewood. We've been gone what, four hours?"

"Closer to five." Kazu sighed again. He should get a metal for dealing with Ikki daily.

"Oh." Ikki looked up, and then looked back at Kazu as an idea formed in his little brain. "So, who said we couldn't have fun. I haven't gotten any in **ages."**

"Was six hours ago not enough. Don't you remember what you did when you found out the bathrooms had locks?" Ikki grinned. Evidently, he did remember.

"Yeah, but this could be really funnn" He kept his grin and pinned Kazu to a tree, holding the blonde's skinny wrists above his head with one hand.

"Ok, not the best- Ah!" Kazu cut off as Ikki's free hand strayed. He lowered his head in resignation, and moved so he could reach Ikki's neck.

"Ahem!"

Both boys froze, and Ikki slowly turned to see Ringo behind them.

"Shit. Oh…uh… you found us…. we're safe." Ikki stuttered out.

"You are defiantly the most stupid idiot on the planet." Ringo snapped, glaring at Ikki. "You know that right?"

Kazu piped up form behind Ikki, "I've been telling his that for years, it still hasn't changed anything."

Ringo merely rolled her eyes, and motioned for them both to follow. "This way back to camp." She paused, and then turned.

"You two do know that you've been going on in circles around camp for the past five hours right? You haven't been more than two hundred feet from the camp at any time. We were taking bets on how long it would take for you two to realize that.

"You mean everyone heard…all we were saying?"

"Yeah, that's why I interrupted before ya'll could do anything nasty…. The boy's bathroom? Bleck!"

Ikki and Kazu looked at each other. "Crap." This was said in perfect unison.

* * *

Masaya Orihara returned from getting the rest of his stuff from the bus and sat next to Mari Tomita.

"Did Ikki and Kazu find their way back yet?

Mari looked up at him. "Uh… Ringo went to get them." As he stood, she added,

"Avoid the boys bathroom."

-kyou-ryouko

* * *

**Crimson Vixen**- Yay! More sexual innuendos!

**Ai-Kusabana**- You're giving me cherries?!? I love cherries! Here's that new chappie!

Oh, tow notes

One, the drabbles may or may not be related. I'll let you know if it's relevant.

Two, reviews. When I see I have a new review, it makes me feel like writing more. Do you see how this works?

Don't own air gear.


	4. The Day After

This takes place 1 day after my first drabble.

* * *

Kazu was on his way home, minding his own business when,... No, wait, that's not right. Kazu was on his ways to Ikki's house, hoping to speak with the crow about what had happened the day before.

As he approached the sharp corner that turned to Ikki's house, he sped up, trying to see how fast he could take the turn. Twisting, Kazu nailed the turn at a high speed. Grinning, and knowing that Ikki could never have done that, he continued down to Ikki's home.

Kazu removed his A-T's and snuck around to the side where Ikki's room was. Raising his hand to knock on the window, he stopped short at the scene before him.

Kazu turned and ran, just ran not even bothering with putting his A-T's on. He ran for all of his worth, hoping that if he was fast enough, he could outrun what he had seen.

Ikki and Simica. He had known that the Migratory Bird had an interest in the crow, but Kazu had thought that with their kiss that Ikki would forget about her.

So much for wishful thinking.

Tears blurring his eyes, Kazu ran, not even paying attention to where he was. When he did finally slow down, his heart racing to fast, his breath short gasps, he was surprised to see where he was. The same place that Ikki had taken him the evening before, the place they had kissed.

Kazu slowly sunk to the ground, and started to cry.

* * *

To be continued!

No, don't own Air Gear. … Damnit.

* * *

**A/N** I'm gonna be honest here. When I like a series, I LIKE it. I read all the manga, read all the fics, and look up fan art. However, I move from series to series like this. Not that I stop liking the series I had previously obsessed over, I just I guess, move on? That's why I stopped writing drabbles, and that's why I mainly write drabbles, cause I don't leave people hanging if I lose interest.

The reason that I'm going to do more drabbles now is because someone reviewed this out of nowhere, so I started to read AG again, and thusly wanted to write some more drabbles. See how this works.

Ok, enough talking now. I've gotta go catch up on Folly and Sin.


	5. The Day After cont

Kazu didn't know how long he sat there, just thinking, long after he had stopped crying. It could just easily have been thirty minutes, or thirty hours. All he knew was that he was numb inside.

He laid with his back to the wall, and as such, he wasn't taken by surprise when Simca climbed up and squatted in front of him. That's not to say that he was to thrilled.

"What?" He asked, speaking in monotone. Rude? Yes, but Kazu didn't really care right then.

Simca ignored his attitude, asking in a voice so cheerful, it almost hurt. "So, am I to take it from your voice and sulking that it was you I heard outside of Ikki's window. One look at Kazu's surprised expression was all it took for her to be assured this was true.

In a tone that might have been used to describe the weather, she asked another question. "Do you and Ikki have something going on?" Again, Kazu didn't reply, being in something like a state of shock, but his quickly red face told Simca the answer.

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

Kazu got over his muteness to ask, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Grinning, she leaned over, and whispered rather seductively in his ear, "This"

And, with that, she kissed him full on the mouth.

For about ten seconds Kazu was stunned into silence. Then, when what happened hit him, he shoved her away.

"What the HELL?" He demanded, rather loudly, "I just told you-"

Simca started to walk away, but looking over her shoulder she gave Kazu the thumbs up sign. "Yeah, that was pretty much Ikki's reaction too."

With that, she was gone; leaving a-once again- stunned but rather happy Kazu behind.

* * *

:3 Had you there for a bit didn't I?

Still trying to find time to read the rest of Air Gear, and catch up on Folly and Sin. This could take a while.

**PartProdigy13**- Oh, trust me, I will indeed keep updating. 3

**Crimson Vixen**- Yes; keep updating, cause I'll definitely read it. Glad to hear from you!


	6. Tears

"So you two really are together huh?"

Her hair was caught by a gust of wind from behind and the pigtails swirled in front of her face, masking her expression.

Kazu was glad. He hated hurting people physically, emotionally even more so. None the less, this had to happen between them, the sooner the better.

"I love him. I know I'm young, but we're… well I'm not an idiot. I really do love Ikki."

Ringo lowered her head as though crying, but when she spoke her voice was clear. "So that's that then. I'm never gonna have Ikki am I."

"I'm sorr-"

Ringo caught Kazu off guard. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's love after all." With that, she hopped off of the roof and sprinted away on her Air Trek, moving faster than Kazu had ever seen her move before. He recognized that run, that desperate speed that lead to a void in thinking.

But, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could take back and what was done is done.

He could pretend to ignore the tears he had seen running down Ringo's face.

Right?

* * *

Yay! More Air Gear stuff. I'm cosplaying as Emily for Jacon


	7. What did I do wrong?

The first time they had made love was at Kazu's house

The first time they had made love was at Kazu's house. Needless to say it did not go as Ikki planned. When they were done Kazu ran into the bathroom and refused to come out. Ikki tried to get him to come out for three hours before he had to leave.

Ikki thought Kazu was overreacting a little. It wasn't like he had meant to yell Simca's name. He didn't do it on purpose, so why couldn't Kazu just get over it?

He wasn't at school the next day, so Ikki couldn't talk to him then which kinda sucked. It looked like it was gonna be forever until he could get some again. Damn.

The day after that Kazu did go to school but he avoided Ikki the entire day. Ikki tried tracking down Kazu several times throughout the day, but Kazu had a knack for avoiding him and had taken full advantage of that. The closest Ikki had come to seeing him was the back of a shoe when Kazu had turned a corner at the end of the hallway.

When Ikki ran after him and reached the corner, Kazu was long gone.

Ikki thought he finally had caught him after school, but he neglected to notice that Kazu was wearing his Air Trek. He was out of sight before Ikki could finish calling his name.

Damn.

* * *

At home Ikki sulked the entire night, wondering what to do to get Kazu to talk to him again.

His sulking didn't go unnoticed. Quickly Ringo got ticked at Ikki's unusually moodiness. It only took a little prodding for her to get Ikki to tell her the whole story.

He wasn't expecting her to hit him so hard.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell was that for?"

"You have got to be the most retarded person I have ever met! If you want to salvage this relationship you are going to have to do a ton of groveling."

"What is wrong? It was an honest mistake…"

Ringo sighed, holding her head in her hand. "OK, how would you feel in Kazu had yelled Emiri's name."

Ikki thought long and hard before responding. "Uh… pissed off I guess."

Ringo just about cried. "OK, well considering that Kazu has a human heart how do you think he felt?"

"Uh… upset?"

"Just go grovel moron."

And thusly, Ikki left to go to Kazu's house.

It only took about 145 hours of begging and pleading to get Kazu to talk to him again.

* * *

A/N Thanks BlackFlameRose for the review.

* * *


	8. Worth it?

Ikki was happy where him and Kazu were in their relationship.

Kazu was just satisfied that Ikki didn't spend all of his free time staring at boobs.

Needless to say, there were still a few kinks that had to worked out in this relationship; most of them were Ikki's fault. Well, in all truth, everyone was Ikki's fault.

Though Ikki might be happy, Kazu was slowly being driven crazy. Ikki wasn't the most attentive lover- sometimes Kazu wasn't sure if Ikki knew he was in the same room as him. When Ikki would talk about his hopes and dreams of flying, Kazu would feel like he was slowely being buried. And Kazu knew it wasn't Ikki's fault he lived with gorgeous women, but Kazu couldn't even help be jealous- just a little. Well, maybe a lot.

So, yes, Ikki drove Kazu insane with worry, guilt, jealousy.

And despite all this it was all worth it.

Someone watching might doubt his sanity, but they didn't see Ikki when he was at his best- only Kazu saw that.

Only Kazu saw the sweet kisses on him neck when Ikki holds him as they drift off to sleep. They didn't see that when Kazu woke up, looking like hell Ikki grinning and kissing him on the nose, telling him he was beautiful. And they didn't see those moments when Kazu thought he would be eaten by Ikki's very shadow Ikki reaching his hand out to help Kazu to his feet, and tell him that it would be alright, soon they would be flying on the top of the world.

That Ikki was only for Kazu, and he liked it that way.

It made everything else worth it.

* * *

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
